Question: Ishaan has 27 kiwis for every 21 bananas. Write the ratio of kiwis to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $27:21$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $27 \text{ to } 21$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{27}{21}=\dfrac{9}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{7}$ is the ratio of kiwis to bananas written as a simplified fraction.